candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Lemonade Lake
(unofficial) Extra Time Striped and Wrapped |released = March 23, 2012 |difficulty = Considerably easy |previous = Candy Factory |next = Chocolate Mountains |image = Lemonade Lake.png |episode = 3 |levels = - }} Lemonade Lake is third episode of Candy Crush Saga and the third episode of World One. The episode contains levels 21-35. The champion title is Lemonade Lord. This is the first episode that needs to be unlocked by getting three tickets from friends on Facebook. On mobile, you will head straight to level 21 without the need for any tickets. Story Before episode: The player encounters a Dragon that's crying because the lake ran out of lemonade. After episode: Tiffi jumps onto the rocks to turn the knob on the pipe, filling the lake with lemonade. The dragon becomes happy and say "Hurray! Cheers for the lemonade!". New things Blockers *Icing ( ) is introduced, which can be destroyed by removing a candy adjacent to it. *In level 25, liquorice locks ( ) are seen, though not seen again until level 36. Boosters *Extra Time booster is unlocked in level 27. *Striped and wrapped booster is unlocked in level 35. Guide Levels Difficulty *Some of the jelly levels are tricky, as they feature double jellies that cannot be destroyed with one match. *Lemonade Lake is considered one of the trickiest episodes in world one as it features some very tricky levels such as 29, 30, and 33, causing trouble for some players as they are quite new to the game at this point. Level 29 is the first level to be nerfed twice, making it considerably easy in the first nerf. However, it was reverted recently, so it remains to be "Hard". The episode's average difficulty is, however, considerably easy. *Easiest level: Level 24 *Hardest level: Level 30 Lemonade Lake contains levels 21 to 35. This episode was formerly a harder episodes because of pre-nerfed level 33 and level 35. In this episode, there are a few hard levels including levels 29, 30, and 33. This episode contains blockers. In Level 21, icing is introduced and it's also the first level with 81 spaces, the maximum number of spaces in the game. In level 25, liquorice locks are introduced. Level 30 is the hardest ingredient level in the episode. Level 31 is the first level to have only 3 colours on the board, therefore being the easiest level to form special candies such as colour bombs and striped candies. There are 8 jelly levels , 5 Ingredients Levels , and 2 timed levels . Gallery Lemonadelake.png|Lemonade Lake 03 Lemonade Lake.PNG|Initial scene (mobile devices) Lemonade Lake Story 1.png|A crying dragon? Lemonade Lake Story 2.png|The lake is out of lemonade! Lemonade Lake Story 3.png|The return of the lemonade Level 21 Reality.png|Level 21 - |link=Level 21 Level 22 Reality.png|Level 22 - |link=Level 22 Level 23 Reality.png|Level 23 - |link=Level 23 Level 24 Reality.png|Level 24 - |link=Level 24 Level 25 Reality.png|Level 25 - |link=Level 25 Level 26 Reality.png|Level 26 - |link=Level 26 Level 27 Reality.png|Level 27 - |link=Level 27 Level 28 Reality.png|Level 28 - |link=Level 28 Level 29 Reality.png|Level 29 - |link=Level 29 Level 30 Reality.png|Level 30 - |link=Level 30 Level 31 Reality.png|Level 31 - |link=Level 31 Level 32 Reality.png|Level 32 - |link=Level 32 Level 33 Reality.png|Level 33 - |link=Level 33 Level 34 Reality.png|Level 34 - |link=Level 34 Level 35 Reality.png|Level 35 - |link=Level 35 Map Facebook Lemonade Lake.png|Lemonade Lake on Facebook Trivia *This episode is one of the most hated in all of Candy Crush Saga as players are quite new at this point and there is a huge difficulty spike. This episode has very hard levels to deal with, such as 30, 33 and possibly 35. Another hard level to deal with is 23. *It is the first real episode, as it is the first to have 15 levels, where the player needs tickets to get the next episode. *This is the last episode on mobile devices where the character appears on the map. The other characters after this episode do not appear on the map. *This is the first episode to have alliteration (where all the words in the episode's name start with the same letter). *If you unlock this episode, a glitch can cause you to have Episode 8 unlocked. For example: In Aurora Chocorealis, the player did not complete Dreamworld level 50 but unlocked Lollipop Lanterns. Category:Candy Crush Saga Category:World One Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2012